


Mats and Benni

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni notices Mats staring and decides to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mats and Benni

It’s really hard for Mats to avoid the temptation to stare at Benni while they are training with weights. Every time Benni lowers his body down from the bar, his shirt rides up his hipbones and Mats catches a glimpse of that pale flesh. Mats’ eyes then roam up Benni’s torso to his face, which is furrowed in concentration and coated in sweat as he breathes in and out steadily. The last thing Mats studies is Benni’s legs. Long and slim yet artistically muscular at the same time. Mats wonders how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist…

By now, Mats has completely stopped with his own exercises. He is leaning against his bar and staring off into the distance, not even bothering anymore to try and cover up the fact that his brain is on another planet. At least Benni is too focused to notice Mats’ prying eyes.

Or so Mats thought.

Benni lingers after the session is over and waits for Mats to gather his bearings.

“Why were you staring at me?” he asks shyly, attempting and failing to bite back the grin on his lips.

“I wasn’t,” Mats mumbles, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

“You were. Don’t try and deny it. You know you’re the most obvious person in the world, right?”

Mats turns beet red. The light flush on Benni’s cheeks pales in comparison to Mats’.

* * *

Mats actively avoids Benni for the rest of the day. The one place he cannot avoid Benni, however, is at dinner. And despite his efforts, he cannot seem to pull his gaze away from the blond as he eats.

“You may as well have it tattooed across your forehead that you like him. Just talk to him about it,” Marco insists after dinner.

“Nope,” Mats says as he retires early to bed. As soon as he crawls underneath the covers, his phone buzzes with a text message. It’s from Benni.

I didn’t mean to embarrass you earlier, I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about anything with me?

Mats punches in an answer and five minutes later finds himself seated in the hallway of the hotel with Benedikt to his right. They both have their backs against the wall, their legs stretched out against the repetitive pattern of the carpet.

“Don’t get mad at me, but I probably know more than you think I know because people tell me stuff when you’re not around,” Benedikt says.

“What do you know?”

“That you… that you’re interested in me?”

Mats nods as he traces a circle with his thumb on his sweatpants. “I think you’re amazing.”

Benni blushes.

“I kind of want to know what your hands feel like.”

“Are you asking me a favor?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s find out, then,” Benni replies and holds out his hand for Mats to take. And Mats takes it, so gingerly that one could’ve believed it might shatter if he were any rougher.

**Author's Note:**

> Hömmels :)


End file.
